


Karunagi Skype

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Karma was away from home for business. He video called Nagisa and found out what his lover do in his absence.





	Karunagi Skype

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's almost a year after my last karunagi fanfics, Shinigami Project. Lately I got hooked up reading Chinese novel, my friend gave some recommendation. And hey I read mo dao zu shi too XD. And Heaven Official's Blessings and Villain's Self Saving System. Also read Spiritpact/Lingqi/Soul Contract. Do you have any recommendations to read?
> 
> Oh, I also have 2 oneshot for fandom mo dao zu shi and spiritpact. As for vampire karunagi which I said previously, I still rewrite it, not sure when it will be done.

Beep sound from the door. A man in suits walked in, he put his card key on it's place and the room lighted up. He put his briefcase on the sofa along with his coat. He loosened his necktie and slumped on the chair behind the desk. He glanced at the wide window seeing the dark sky with countless lights from the buildings. No stars are seen for them being outshined by man-made lights underneath. Only the lone crescent moon with its serene light on the night sky.

The man raised his hand to see his watch. It was quite late but at this hour usually that person hasn't gone to sleep. Smiling while thinking of his beloved ones he opened his laptop and press start button. He  immediately access his skype account and calling that person. He did not need to wait long. Soon he saw a bundle of soft light blue hair. Then a familiar face looking at him with a smile.

"Hi, Karma. Done with work?"

A refreshing voice like a spring breeze entered his ears.

"Yeah, I am just back" he returned the smile.

"Have you eat?"

"Yes, I grab a quick meal before going back. What about you?"

"I just washed the dishes" the man paused then he added,"Karma, go take a shower and rest. You must be tired"

"Nah, I will do it later. I want to see your face now"

"You have seen me"

Karma chuckled," five minutes are not enough. Let me stare at your cute face more"

"Geez stop calling me cute"

In contrary to his protest, there's a thin blush on the bluenette's cheeks. This adorable reaction make the red haired man smile more.

"I miss you, Nagisa"

"...Karma, it's just two days and you already missed me?"

"Yes, I am. I missed your sweet lips and your voice who keep calling my name while moaning in pleasure. I missed your sensitive body who always reacted for each my touch. I missed..."

"Waaah!!! Stop it! Stop it!!"

Karma laughed while Nagisa covered both his ears and blushing. It is always fun to tease his lover. He noticed that Nagisa wears white long sleeves bunny hoodie he bought him.

"It really suits him" thought Karma, looking at the blushing bluenette.

He glanced at the room on the background where Nagisa is. It is their room so he is familiar with it. A wicked smile plastered on his face when he noticed the things behind Nagisa.

"Nagisa" 

"Hmm? What is it? If you tease me again I will shut down my laptop" threatened Nagisa.

"Is it hot over there?" Bait Karma

"Huh? Karma, it is winter" said Nagisa, clueless.

"I see. So you are feeling hot today"

His mischievous gaze directed at certain bluenette.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Karma?"

"Do you missed me so much that you can't bear to wait for me, Nagisa?"

"Umm...Kar...ma...?" Nagisa started to feel something is wrong.

"Do you have fun touching yourself in my absence, Nagisa?"

"Wha what are you talking about?" Asked Nagisa nervously.

"Do you called my name while pinching your nipples and put your fingers in?"

"Wha...how..."

Karma pointed his fingers on the screen and said,"there's lubricant bottle behind you"

Nagisa's looked back and grabbed the bottle. Slowly he looked back at Karma.

"Am I busted?"

"You are"

Silence filled the air.

"Then what else you hide there?" Asked Karma knowingly.

Nagisa moved a little and some toys are shown. When seeing them, Karma's head filled with numerous indecent image of Nagisa playing with them.

"So Nagisa do you really just washing dishes when I called you?"

"I am not lying"

"Then why are those toys on the bed. I am I sure last time we used them I put them back in drawer"

Nagisa did not answer. Karma stared at him. Starting from his blue hair, sky colored eyes, nose, slightly parted lips to his Adams apple moving up and down as he gulped. His collar bone showing up from the loose clothes.

"Nagisa, turned around" he ordered.

Nagisa obeyed and turned his body. His back facing Karma. Hoodie with a pair of rabbit ears fell on his back.

"Bend your body"

Karma surprised to see Nagisa didn't wear pants. He clearly can see his smooth white thighs. He smiled.

Nagisa was hesitant. Looking at Karma he knows that this man won't let him go no matter what. Slowly he bent his body showing his butt to him.  His top covered him down to his thighs although he did not wear pants. Rabbit tail attached right on top of his coccyx obstructing the view.

"Lift the tail" ordered Karma again.

After Nagisa lift the tail, Karma saw reddish little cave with plug attached. He hummed at the sights.

"How naughty. It's just two days and you played by yourself" Karma paused then continue,"since when did you plug it?"

"T.. two days ago...after you left" he answered.

Blush creeping up to his cheeks again. Although they already seen each others body numerous times, he can't help but feel embarrassed when Karma stared at his body.

"Do you missed me so much, Nagisa?"

As if answering, Nagisa's hole twitched. His body fidgeting.

"Un, I miss you, Karma"

Although he said it. It feels weird since he didn't see the others face. He is waiting for Karma's order. Unknown to him, the other side have a tent slowly build on his pants.

"Take out the plug"

After Nagisa did so, Karma saw his hole twitching and wet. He grinned realising his lover just get started to prepare himself when he called.

"Umm...Karma?"

"What a naughty boy. Here I am holding back myself yet you are having fun by yourself over there"

Nagisa unable to refute him.

"Well, why don't you show me how you touch yourself then?"

"Eh? But Karma..."

"Nagisa" cut Karma with low voice, make Nagisa shuddered.

"Yes, as you wish, master" obey Nagisa

Karma watching while Nagisa take the lubricant bottle squeezing it and make sure his hands are wet. One by one slender fingers entered. Since he plug his hole, it was still loose enough. Up to three fingers easily swallowed. Soft moans escaped from Nagisa's lips. He moved his fingers inside him. The thought of Karma watching him make him more excited than usual.

On the other side of the screen, Karma's pants getting tightened and the tent getting taller. His smile are still there.

Nagisa's other hand rubbing his own boner, stroking it while recalling how Karma usually does it to him. His hands are smaller so it didn't come out like what he imagined. Karma's big hand can easily squeeze his dick, make him teared up. Then he remember something and paused.

"Master, should I put on the ring?"

"Hmm put it on"

Then Nagisa take it and put it on his dick. The one he picked also restraint his balls. With this unless ordered he can't come even if he wants to. After that his hands going back to do their work. Not long after let go his cave and took the biggest dildo he have. He lubricate it and about to put it in when Karma spoke to him.

"So soon? Won't it hurt you?"

Usually Karma prepared him with four finger yet Nagisa only did it with three fingers. Not to mention their different hand size. The dildo in Nagisa's hand are about the same size of Karma's dick.

"This morning I just did it and I think it's loose enough already. Besides master's are still bigger..." Confess Nagisa no longer able to hide his blush.

"And... I...want...to...imagined you being rough with me"

Hearing this Karma no longer ignore his own hard on. The tent has grown big to the point its hurt. He unzip his pants, freeing his dick.

"Go on, Nagisa, do as you please" he said as he stroke his own boner.

"Yes, master"

Pleased with the order, Nagisa potitioned his dildo and slammed it hard without hesitation. This view shocked Karma. His grinned widened. Voices of moans calling his name sounds like music to his ears. His pace increased with the same rhythm as his lover.

"That's right, Nagisa. Faster harder"

"Nnh...yes...ahn...ah...Master... ah...uh..."

Tears spilled from Nagisa's eyes. His own hard on becoming more and more unbearable.

"Nagisa, you can take off the ring now. Let's come together"

Nagisa let out incoherent affirmative. He is a little relieved no longer being restricted. He pushed the dildo more. At the last push hit his soft spot, he cried Karma's name. White milk sprayed on the bed sheets. At the same time Karma also come, sprayed his cum in his hands.

He glanced at the screen and saw Nagisa's body slumped just like that with his butt on the air. With soft moan, Nagisa turned around. His hair damp with sweat.

"Tired?" Karma asked him, stroking Nagisa's forehead on the screen.

Nagisa shake his head,"a little but still I want you"

A pair of azure orbs gazed at him longingly.

"Wait for me. I will finish my work here soon"

Nagisa hummed and nodded," hurry and come back"

Karma smiles,"I will. Good night, Nagisa"

"Good night, Karma"

They gazed at each others face for a while more before turned to sleep. They keep the skype chat video on until they fell asleep.


End file.
